


Jurassic Geno

by Shellbell2284



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Inspired by a Movie, Jurassic World Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellbell2284/pseuds/Shellbell2284
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno gets trapped in Jurassic World after an earthquake, so what's a captain to do?<br/>aka: Captain Canada to the rescue... with a little help from his friends.</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by (and borrows from) the incredible Notfic that was "NHL Dinosaur Hunting/ Rescue Unit"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurassic Geno

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [NHL DINOSAUR HUNTING/RESCUE UNIT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365371) by [Byaghro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byaghro/pseuds/Byaghro), [khasael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khasael/pseuds/khasael), [MajaLi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaLi/pseuds/MajaLi). 



> They asked for someone to write the fic... well, here it is. Hopefully I've done it enough justice that they cant get mad at me using their original ideas and phrasing. (Seriously, this was done without advanced permission and borrowing the whole idea from them.)
> 
> Obviously not real life and I definitely don't know the real version of any of the characters in the story.

“I really don’t think you understand.” Sid said into the phone as he paced back and forth in his kitchen. “No, look, seriously. Count all of the animals when he leaves that petting zoo, especially if there’s any way they could fit into some sort of luggage.”

He heard a sigh on the other end of the phone from the PR specialist Tracy, who was rapidly becoming his best friend given the amount of time Sid had spent conversing with her over the past three days.

Ever since the stupid Jurassic World park had opened in South America, Evgeni Malkin, his team mate and *cough* boyfriend *cough* hadn’t stopped talking about taking a trip. It was mid- July in Pittsburgh, any semblance of hockey playoffs for the year far enough in the past that Sid had nothing to distract him from this stupid trip taken by his best friend. Geno had managed to finagle a ticket from some obscure Russian connection of his. Sid didn’t ask too many questions about how many favors he had actually had to call in in order to make it happen. He was more than sure he didn’t want to know.

What he did know is that Geno had somehow managed the full VIP package, enabling him to see behind the scenes and restricted areas of the park. Between the bi- hourly conversations with Tracy and the ever growing number of teeth on the dinosaurs that Geno was posting pictures of on his feed, Sid was absolutely sure that he was a step away from worrying himself into a full blown aneurysm.

He let out a shaky breath and popped yet another Tums tablet into his mouth. All of the medication he was popping for the tension headache that wouldn’t go away was eating a hole in his stomach. He chewed the chalky tablet with a closed mouth sigh. Headaches, ulcers, and Geno posting pictures with oversized animals—just another off season for the Penguin’s captain.

***

It couldn’t be said that the world literally stopped spinning for Sid when news of the earthquake broke, however the dim ringing in his ears and proverbial punch to the gut that followed the after dinner phone call would have suggested otherwise. The phone call was from Mario Lemieux (Pens owner, mentor, and all time great) effectively informing him that he needed to turn on his TV and get in touch with that PR lady to find out about Geno since Mario wasn’t the one with her phone number. Sid flipped the channel to CNN for any glimpse of Geno on the news coverage from the island as he attempted contacting Tracy for the twelfth time in the last 20 minutes. He told his brain to take deep breaths as the phone went to voicemail yet again.

Sid would normally have considered himself to have a cool head in the face of adversity, allowing him to process and think up solutions quickly like he did on the ice… apparently the cool head theory didn’t prevail when Geno was involved because he couldn’t think of a time when he had felt more stupid than he did when he checked the messages that were blowing up his phone. Twelve unanswered imessages from his boyfriend, all arriving in the same span of time he was trying to get ahold of a lady that he had never met.

 **Geno:** Sid, am fine

 **Geno:** I in triceratops lab when shake start

 **Geno:** You hear quake?

 **Geno:** Scientist in lab let me see dinosaur egg )))))))))))

 **Geno:** Say we safe but locked in dark room from generator

 **Geno:** No way to open door to go back to ferry

 **Geno:** lady scientist let me hold dinosaur egg))) No internet to post picture ((((

 **Geno:** Her name Linda, Nice lady

 **Geno:** Sid, am worry. You answer message

 **Geno:** Sid?

Sid willed his breathing to return to semi normal and his hands to stop shaking as he typed out a quick response.

 **Sid:** Geno! Thank god you’re okay

 **Geno:** Hi Sid. You call number from lady scientist. They tell you.

 **Geno:** 011-51-1-674-555-3080

Sid didn’t think twice at the possible cost of the phone call he was making and spent the next ten minutes on hold with the park administrative office before being told the little information that they knew about the situation. The earthquake that had hit the island caused a canyon to form that took out the main road to and from the facility that housed Geno and the three scientists working in the lab he was visiting. The labs, effectively sealed as a security measure couldn’t open the doors unless the backup generator was manually activated as somehow the remote system was damaged. This entire process might take up to three days to happen given that there were much higher priority issues at the moment.

“What do you mean higher priority issues?!?” Sid screeched into the receiver. “How are people trapped not a priority!”

The park administrator on the other end of the phone had apparently had enough of his attitude. “Mr. Crosby, we have eight enclosures that are housing the most dangerous predators on the planet and right now we have no idea if all of those are still standing. Mr. Malkin is probably safer trapped in a room with bulletproof metal doors at the moment than we are sitting in a wide open space of a main building. Unless you are willing to come down here and get him yourself, the retrieval of Mr. Malkin and our scientists will take place after we have accounted for the animals that make a habit of eating other small mammals.”

Had he taken the time to think things through, had it been ANYONE else in the world trapped in that situation, Sid probably would have made a different decision on his next course of action, however, this was Geno. Sid let out a sigh and cleared his throat before speaking into the receiver. “Well, looks like I’m coming to Jurassic World.”

He hung up the phone call before clicking over to his imessages.

 **Geno:** lady scientist Linda talk to park people- Say we trap for 3 days((((

 **Sid:** Not if I have anything to say about it. Hang on Geno, I’m coming to get you.

 **Geno:** You come?!? Thanks Sid. Can always count))))))))))))))))

Sid stared at the smiley face for a moment, lips curling up into a small smile before the full gravity of the situation hit him. How in the hell was he going to pull this off?

Being the Olympic captain for team Canada afforded certain perks—he had bigger say in line combinations and playing time at the games, he had the ear of the general managers and the coaches that formed the team, he was the first to have a gold medal placed around his neck when they won, _and_ he had the authority and privilege to call the best and the brightest hockey players in the country of Canada to his aid in a time of crisis with one push of a select button on his phone. In all the years he had served as captain of said team, he had been careful not to abuse this power, never to use this form of communication for selfish reasons… but this was Geno… and Sid was desperate.

 Staring at the maple leaf emblem on his phone, he took a deep breath and pressed down.

Canadians, Assemble!

 ***

“You can’t just ignore the Leaf signal you assholes.” Jonathan Toews growled at his two alternate captains as he dropped his duffel bag on the coffee table.

It had been less than 8 hours since his phone lit up red and white, blaring ‘O, Canada’ in the middle of the bar in downtown Chicago. Patrick Kane, sitting to the left of him at the time, saw the rippling flag on the screen and almost pissed himself laughing. Of course their rally cry would be ‘O, Canada’. Once the situation was assessed, it had taken Jonny three of those next eight hours to convince himself he had gotten it through Kaner’s thick skull that he wasn’t going with him. The text he had gotten this morning with Kaner’s ETA suggested otherwise, but it made him feel better to think he could still put his foot down and it mattered.

“We sure as shit can.” Duncan Keith replied from his spot on the couch, eyes never moving off the baseball game on TV. “Malkin isn’t even Canadian. Why should we drop everything and go chasing after his dumb ass?”

“I for one am not all about getting eaten by prehistoric animals if I can help it. Besides, Peeks is going with you.” Brent Seabrook continued from his mirrored position leaning on the opposite arm rest. “And move your shit, you’re blocking the TV.”

Jonny fixed both of them with his best dead eyed _Captain Serious_ stare, venomously communicating his disappointment at their reasoning. The Leaf signal wasn’t something to fuck around with, Sid had obviously been desperate to have used it. If he thought about it, the reason was probably the same as the one that had him begging Kaner to sit this one out last night, but he wasn’t letting himself think about that.

The matching middle fingers he received from the d pair in response to his captain glare should probably have made him consider if his control was slipping. As it was, it really just reminded him that he spent too much damn time with his teammates.  The tirade that was forming in his head was interrupted by the front door opening and the sounds of a heavy object hitting the wood floor.

“Does loyalty mean nothing to you?” Jonny replied stalking across the living room to the entry way, incredulous that they weren’t taking the situation more seriously.

Seabs and Duncs exchanged matching looks of glee as a muted “Oh fuck no.” was heard in the other room. After a sprint to the front door that was filled with jostling elbows and jockeying for position, they skidded to a halt in the entryway just in time to see Kaner mimicking a shooting machine gun at imaginary dinosaurs while belting out a chorus of “America… FUCK YEAH!”

Seabs wordlessly pulled his phone out to snap a few pictures… everybody, _everybody_ needed to see this. Kaner was dressed in a terrifying American flag version of a Rambo outfit. His navy utility vest was thrown over a white bro tank that read “Back to Back World War Champs” in bright red lettering. Seabs wasn’t sure where anyone would find American flag Zumba pants with cargo pockets, but amazingly Kaner had a pair tucked into his red and white Jordans. He had also brought back the mullet for the occasion of a rescue mission, and was completing the look with an American flag bandanna.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Jonny asked, interrupting Kaner mid-machine gun. He had apparently resigned himself to the fact that he wasn’t going to leave for South America without Kaner by his side.  Come to think of it, he should have just resigned himself to it immediately last night instead of arguing, even thought that was kind of their thing. Not that he would admit it to anyone including himself, but the cocky as shit grin that Kaner got when he got all worked up was really fucking hot. Make of that what you will, but it just was.

“Rescue mission bro. Gotta represent.” Kaner replied. “And since your Canadian teammates are being douchebags about responding to the beaver signal or whatever the fuck it is, obviously you need me to show you how to run this shit.”

Jonny’s brain ran through about six aborted comments before finally deciding. “I’m not going to be seen in public with you looking like that. They probably won’t even let you on the plane.”

The look of betrayal that was shot in his direction was an expression Jonny saw so often that he responded with nothing more than crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. The stare down commenced for longer than it should have before Kaner let out a pissed off, but resigned huff.

“Fucking ruin all the fun.” He mumbled as he pushed past Jonny with his bag, presumably to change clothes.

***

Sid’s fingers were nervously tapping the armrest of the gate waiting area as he looked around in all directions for any sighting of newcomers. He had spent the last 12 hours on his phone making arrangements and getting updates from everyone but the janitors on the island—including Geno until his phone battery had died. The Canadian rescue party had arranged to meet here within the next two hours in order to board the Penguins private plane to Isla Sourna’s closest airport.  Sid, never being one to use his superstar status to his advantage off the ice, had finally convinced Mario that the plane was necessary. Come to think of it, he must have seen something in Sid’s pleading look because he seemed to give in far too easily considering Sid was prepared to grovel like he had never groveled before. Sid was currently chalking it up to concern about Geno, but it also might have had something to do with the idea that it was all of Team Canada that Sid had begged to help and there was no guarantee that the others in the league would be coming back without a chunk or two of flesh missing. Not that Mario was hoping it would happen or anything, but whatever edge he could get to help the Penguins lift the cup again was going to be taken seriously.

The Leaf signal allowed him to record an explanation of the situation and a planned meeting time and location request along with the signal activation, but didn’t really allow for responses. He’d gotten separate texts from Jamie Benn and Jonny, as well as from his Penguin team mates Kris Letang and Marc Andre Fleury. Which meant, at bare minimum, five national hockey league players versus all of Jurassic World. He’d gotten other texts too, mostly declination with condolences, but others had expressed their feelings on the situation in more colorful ways. He still thought the video message of hysterical laughter from the Ducks duo of Ryan Getzlaf and Corey Perry was uncalled for.

 Tanger sat to his left, absentmindedly checking his phone—clearly not as worried about Geno as he should be in Sid’s opinion. Flower sat opposite Tanger engrossed in a book on his kindle, lifting his gaze occasionally to check on Sid. The action didn’t go unnoticed-- Sid knew he was acting crazy at the moment.

“Will you fucking stop?” Tanger finally admonished, slapping his hand down over Sid’s as he had apparently finally had enough of the nervous tapping.

Sid was about to reply when he heard a “THE CAVALRY HAS ARRIVED!” from behind him. He jumped up and turned, face falling into confusion as he spotted Patrick Kane with a bag in his hand. Who on earth told Patrick Kane about this? Sid started to rack his brain to every text or email he has sent out in the last 12 hours, wondering if maybe in his panicked state he had accidentally sent something to the wrong person.

“He was sitting next to me last night.” Jonny offered in explanation as he pulled to a stop a few steps behind Kaner, visibly holding back an apology for the blonde standing in front of him. He had managed to talk Kaner out of the Zumba pants, but the bro tank and bandana were still on full display as they rolled up to the group of Penguins.

Before Sid could open his mouth to comment, he saw Kaner’s face fall into a scowl when his attention shifted down the hallway past the Pens captain. Sid turned to see Jamie Benn and Tyler Seguin walking toward them. Jamie came to a stop with a small muted smile for the group, largely ignored due to the collective stares of the group landing on Segs, or more accurately, his outfit. Kaner, standing to the right of Sid, smacked Jonny on the arm.

“What’s with the outfit?” Sid heard Tanger ask from behind him.

Segs-- proving yet again that it might be possible for two human beings to share one brain—was decked out in a Canadian version of Kaner’s earlier outfit. His utility vest was black with a Canadian flag on the left breast pocket. He paired the vest with black cargo skinny jeans tucked into black designer combat boots. True to form, he was shirtless beneath the vest, showing off his plethora of tattoos and six pack abs. Wrapped around each arm and around his forehead was red and white Canadian flag bandanas. He looked up from his phone at Tanger’s question. “Rescue mission bro.”

Jonny threw a pointed look in Jamie’s direction as he ignored Kaner’s new tirade about changing clothes. Jamie just shrugged unapologetically as he stood there in board shorts and a black t-shirt, trying unsuccessfully to pull his gaze from Tyler’s abs. Kaner shoulder checked Jonny as he moved past him, grumbling about finding a bathroom.

“Uh… Thanks for coming guys.” Sid commented to the group. “They uh, they said the plane would be ready for us in about an hour, so we’re just kind of waiting until then.“

Kaner reemerged in full USA Rambo gear once again with another shouted “AMERICA, FUCK YEAH!” A huge smile crossed Segs’ face as he raised his fist for a bump. Sid found himself staring at the overwhelming amount of red white and blue in front of him, willing his brain to process what he was seeing. Jamie and Tanger to his left had broken into barely concealed giggles. Jonny groaned and rubbed his temples. “For fuck’s sake Kaner, that movie is like 20 years old.”

“Still boss. And what the fuck ever dude, you just wish you looked this good.” Kaner responded before launching into the full version of the theme song.

Jonny glared at him before turning on his heel and stalking away from the group. Segs pulled Kaner to his side for a few selfies that _absolutely_ needed to go on Instagram. Sid found himself falling into meditative breathing exercises as his brain began to fully comprehend the dynamic of the group that had accumulated. There was absolutely no way that they would be coming back from South America with both Kaner and Segs in one piece. As nice as it would be to not have to face either of them during the season, it was still probably considered pretty poor form to let a competitor get eaten by a dinosaur. His eyes were still locked on the red white and blue monstrosity that was Kaner’s pants, oddly hypnotic in their design, as his brain considered possible ways to do this without them.

“This must be the party, Eh?” He heard from his left, turning away from the spectacle that was Patrick Kane to find Claude Giroux, of all people, stopping next to him. Sid felt another tension headache pulling at his eyes. I guess you really never knew what you were going to get when you asked for help. Tanger grumbled in G’s direction from behind him in French, which Sid definitely understood but chose to ignore. G scowled as he exchanged a few not safe for work phrases with Tanger. Some things never changed, even in moments of crisis.

“SIDNEY CROSBY!” A new voice boomed from behind where Kaner and Segs were giggling as they swiped though Tyler’s phone. The group collectively turned toward the noise to see none other than Alex Ovechkin rambling up to them in his shredded jeans and a yellow t-shirt. “I help rescue! Where is plane?”

Sid sighed to himself, maybe he should have left this to the professionals.

***

This is weird, Sid thought to himself as he looked around the plane. G was sitting in front of him, the only offered explanation to his presence was an offhand comment about hoping to make the 2018 team and maybe this would show dedication if he’s willing to lose an arm because Crosby asked for the help. “Besides, the weather is too shitty in Canada to play golf right now anyway.”

Tanger and Flower were in their usual seats, both occupying the long flight by reading, clearly much less anxious than Sid at the prospect of losing Geno forever. Oh god why did he think about that again? Deep breaths Sid, deep breaths he chanted to himself before resigning to the urge to resume his pacing up and down the aisle. Ovi’s voice as he spoke in Russian into his tablet had an oddly soothing cadence to Sid’s ears as he made his way toward the back of the plane.  Jonny’s eyes flickered up to Sid from the tablet screen in front of him (showing Jurassic Park of all movies- _that’s fucked up, Kaner_ ). Sid knew for a fact that Jonny understood his anxiety as his hand tightened just a bit around Pat when Sid passed. He heard Tyler mumble sleepily from his position snuggled into Jamie’s side, something about being cold.

“Maybe you should have worn a shirt.” Jonny snarked at him from his seat opposite the two Stars forwards. His lips kicked up a half smile as Jamie shot him a look and Segs threw up a weak middle finger in his direction before letting out a whine directed at Jamie.  Jamie rolled his eyes and threw his sweatshirt over Tyler’s shoulders as Tyler snuggled even closer to him. Jonny pelted an empty water bottle at the two of them, watching incredulously as Flower snagged it out of the air the split second before it could connect with Jamie’s face. Flower just offered a smile and tossed it back to Jonny as he made his way around Sid to the bathroom.

Arrival at the airport was handled fairly efficiently for a group their size. Sid had never been more thankful for the travel experience of NHL players in his life. They deplaned, collected their bags, and made their way to front of the airport without incident. A shuttle bus transported them to the docking area where all visitors to Jurassic World departed for ferries to the island. Sid absentmindedly noticed that they happened to be the only idiots moving toward the actual ferry.  Everyone else was in various states of tears and disarray as they had clearly just made their way back from the island. The ticket window greeted them with a closed sign and no visible sign of human life. Yet again, it was made pretty clear that they were the only ones stupid enough to try and get onto the island in the middle of this crisis. Apparently they assumed carnivorous dinosaurs getting loose after an earthquake should have been enough of an explanation for most people. Sid was calling upon his grace under pressure to form a new strategy when he noticed that the group seemed to be migrating on its own volition to where a group of dock workers were refueling one of the ferries. Rapid fire Spanish was being exchanged between the workers, who were oblivious to the arrival of the group.

“Dude, you live in Texas, you’ve got to know at least a little Spanish.” G commented to Tyler and Jamie as he gestured for one of them to step in.

Segs looked at Jamie, clearly siding with his former world championships roommate as he stepped toward G and waved Jamie toward the workers. Jamie let out a sigh before greeting the man in charge with an accented “hola”. Sid watched as Jamie tried to politely, in truly horrible Spanish, convince the boat captain to take them even kind of near the island with anxious tension building in his chest. Enough quickly became enough as Sid let out an exasperated groan. "Will you stop being so fucking Canadian? I would like to go rescue my boyfriend NOW!"

His entire body flushed red as the whole group froze and turned to stare at him. Sid fought down the rising panic that followed as he backpedaled. "Um, teammate, I meant teammate."

Tanger and G let out matching snorts of amusement and then looked toward each other in confused amazement. Sid pointedly ignored the smirk on Tyler’s face and the apologetic cow eyes of Jamie as he made his way up to the boat captain with a huge wad of cash in his hand. They were motioned on the ferry in short order and settled in on the top deck as the ferry pulled away from the dock.

Ovi cackled in amusement as Segs pulled Jamie to the front of the ferry. He stepped onto the first rung of metal bars, crowing “I’M THE KING OF THE WORLD!!”

Jamie begrudgingly filmed it on Tyler’s phone before handing it back to him and attempting to walk away. Tyler grabbed Jamie’s hips and pulled him back to the railing, where he proceeded to coerce his captain into reenacting the other famous ship deck scene from Titanic.

G threw another empty water bottle at the back of their heads when they weren’t paying attention, though didn’t see a streaking Flower save them from being pelted yet again. G’s pointed stare in Flower’s direction followed him all the way back over to where Flower took a seat next to Tanger. Sid had resumed his anxious laps back and forth across the deck, zoned out from the attention that he was accumulating around him.

Patrick tugged on Jonny's arm and whispered, "PLEASE tell me we're going to address the 'so fucking Canadian' thing."

Jonny watched Sid pace for a moment before replying, "Not yet, but yeah. Keep a list."

Kane whooped and pulled out a notebook. Tanger and Flower turned to stare at him. He just cleared his throat and muttered "Uh, working on some strategy."

He's not the best at French but he's pretty sure Tanger just said, "Is that what they're calling it these days?" 

 ***

Ovi led the charge through the mob of people traveling in their opposing direction as they made their way to the main building. If the smirk on his face was any indication, he definitely enjoyed checking people on dry land every bit as much as he did on the ice. They came to a standstill outside the large white building where groups of tourists formed what seemed to be an impenetrable wall. The noise level had stayed constant, though the language had switched from a smattering of every conceivable nationality to exclusively German .

“No worry Sidney Crosby.” Ovi commented as he pulled to a stop next to him. “My men come to help when we find Zhenya.”

“We need to get into the main building if we want to find anything out.“ Jonny said to Sid, ignoring Ovi’s comment about the mysterious appearance of his men for the fifth time since the trip began.

“Well, I think that’s it, so, we need to get through this group.” Sid replied.

Kaner sent a smirk and a pair of raised eyebrows toward Segs, who responded with a smirk of his own. “We totally got this.”

Jamie let out a huffy sigh from next to Jonny at the reminder that there had definitely been something between Kaner and Segs in Beil during the lockout. The action seemed to sum up Jonny’s feelings entirely as they watched Tyler and Patrick flirt their way through the crowd in front of them. ( _No Peeks, it doesn’t fucking matter that we were on a break!_ )

Jonny watched a particularly attractive blonde let out a shy giggle at Tyler’s shameless eye batting before Tyler was shoved forward and into the building by Jamie. He was prepared to do the same to Kaner, but instead grabbed the back of his vest to drag him away from a taller brunette man who was trying to get his number.

“Jam, don’t be that way.” He heard Tyler pout as Jonny let go of Kaner inside the doors.

“Whatever Tyler.” Jamie replied, stalking away from him to where Ovi was playing around with the holograms. He threw his head back in laughter as Jamie jumped at the sudden appearance of the compy flock. Jonny threw a pointed look in Kaner’s direction as he turned his head away from Jamie’s dejected form. Pat at least had the good sense to flush red and look ashamed for his actions. G and Tanger, from their halted position behind the two of them, shook their heads simultaneously before catching each other’s eye in surprise at the matching action yet again.

Jonny could see Sid across the room, conversing with a guy who definitely worked in the building with Flower standing at his side. Hopefully they were discussing their course of action since it seemed that they were just a bit directionless at the moment. Tyler was frowning as he looked down at his phone, clearly still pouting over his fight with Jamie. Jonny watched G roll his eyes with a sigh before making his way over to him. Good, the last thing they needed in this shit show was a mopey group member being too upset to pay attention to his surroundings.

Sid let out a captain whistle and waved an arm to motion them to the ongoing conversation. The park workers face split into a huge grin at the sight of Kaner’s pants. His voiced appreciation earned Jonny another shoulder check.

“Pretty sure that was a joke Peeks.” Jonny spat out, rubbing his shoulder.

“Pretty sure you’re still jealous _Toes_.” Kaner returned with a smirk.

Tyler’s frowning face was the last to join the group with G’s supportive arm thrown around his shoulder. Sid surveyed the players before him, swallowing nervously before he started talking.  “So, uh, this is Owen, he was in charge of the raptor training before the earthquake hit. The building where Geno last sent his Instagram post from is about five miles into the park, but fences are down all over the place, as is all the power, so there’s no electric fence to contain anything that’s out there. They’re using all the park security to protect this area so that they can keep everything away from the big group of tourists… So it’s up to us if we want to go with Owen to try and get him.”

Owen stepped toward the group and continued the explanation. ”I’m willing to go out with you, since I was going to go out anyway. We’ll be forced to go on the park’s ATV’s on the jungle path since the main road was damaged in the quake. The bigger dinosaurs are all still currently in their containment areas and backup generators are working in most containment areas to make sure things stay that way. They seem to be holding strong for the moment.”

Sid felt a collective exhale filter through the group at this announcement. Owen took a shaky breath before continuing. “There is a complication though, apparently the quake triggered the opening of the door to the enclosure containing the four raptors that we have on the island and there’s no way to track the raptor’s whereabouts. They have some response training in listening to command, but nowhere near enough for me to tell you they wouldn’t be dangerous.”

The responding silence was enough to turn Sid’s look from caution optimism to pleading. Ovi stepped forward, shouldering his bag. “If Zhenya need us, we go. Lead way Sidney Crosby.”

The general murmuring of the group started up again as bags began to unzip and the group prepared for the journey ahead. Jonny’s attention was caught by Jamie to his left cooing to Tyler. The Stars captain brought his line mate into a hug before whispering in his ear something that had a huge grin spreading across Tyler’s face. A ball of paper flew in their direction, caught easily as Flower took a step forward, throwing a warning look in G’s direction yet again.

Jonny’s face kicked up in amusement at G’s responding glower. He looked to his right at Kaner, who was throwing on his red hockey gloves and grabbing his stick, clearly signaling that he was ready to go. Jonny wondered, not for the first time, if maybe they should be asking for tranquilizer guns instead of hockey sticks, but sighed and unzipped his bag to pull on his black gloves. Judging by the group in front of him, they’d probably accidentally shoot one of the other group members instead of a dinosaur. Jonny looked up again at Kaner, who was humming the Team America, World Police theme song to himself again as he stick handled the ball of paper Flower had dropped. Well, he’d at least make it look like an accident.

 ***

The sun had set by the time they had organized enough to take off through the jungle on the ATV’s owned by the park. G and Tanger cursed at each other in French as Ovi called shotgun on the lead ATV, and Flower climbed on behind Sidney. It left the two Pennsylvania rivals reluctantly sharing an ATV and arguing over driving privileges. Owen and Ovi led the way through the thick jungle brush at a fairly quick pace as the others followed behind them. About four miles in, solid concrete walls of an enclosure loomed ahead of them, the catwalk now noticeable in the moonlight shining through the trees. Without warning, Owen held up a hand and halted their movement as he killed the engine on the ATV he shared with Ovi. The group followed suit, confused at the stoppage before they heard it-- breathing mixed with soft communicating calls coming from what seemed like all directions. Owen motioned them toward him as he dismounted the ATV. They moved wordlessly, clearly understanding that the situation called for absolute silence.

The path in front of them was suddenly filled with the flashing eyes of a velociraptor as it let out a screech. Movement from both sides of the group had the hockey players pressing in closer to each other, watching with wary eyes as two more emerged from the left and the right of the path. The fourth fell in formation behind it’s beta.

Owen held up a shaking hand toward the animals as the predetorial stalking toward the group intensified. His ordered commands rang out over the low grumble of the raptors in a futile effort to maintain some semblance of control.

“What do we do?” Sid whispered from behind him.

“They need an assertion from an Alpha, but I don’t really think they’re in the mood to listen to me.” He responded, swallowing the fear that had crept into his voice.

"Oh, okay, I can work with that." Tazer commented with a smile as he stepped away from the group.

They watched incredulously as Jonny stepped in front of Blue, the beta raptor, and fixed his murderous dead eyed stare on the snarling animals. He smiled to himself as he saw that they had the good sense that his alternate captains were clearly lacking to submit to his gaze. The answering barks of conversation between the animals had the raptors backing away from the group and waiting for instruction.

Jonny turned back to the group with a smile. “Mark Messier Leadership Award.”

“WHAT!” Sid screeched, loud enough to be heard by every living thing on the island, possibly as far as the mainland as he stomped toward Toews. "I won one of those, too, dammit! TWO if you count the old monthly awards!!"

"Psh, in like 2010. You're getting soft, Crosby. See if I let you captain Team Canada in Pyeongchang." Jonny quipped, letting his stick rest on the ground as he pulled out a water bottle.

They group had wordlessly migrated toward the argument, clearly not willing to miss a word of this standoff.

Sid’s answering screech at Jonny’s pronouncement had Blue stepping forward toward the Pens leader with a snarl, clearly ready to protect his new alpha.

“Oh, hey, look, they think you're challenging Tazer.” Kaner commented from Jonny’s side.

Sid turned toward the dinosaur, rapping him on the nose with his stick. “You’re being extremely rude right now! I’m trying to have a conversation!”

Sufficiently cowered, the raptor stepped behind Jonny for some sort of protection from the furious Canadian captain. Kaner let out a snort of amusement and rustled into his vest for his notebook. Tanger knowingly clicked on a flashlight from next to him, holding it steady on the paper as Kaner scribbled.

 “Strategy.” Kaner coughed out, covering a laugh as Jonny and Sid turned toward the light.

Owen murmured to Jonny that they should get the animals to move toward the open enclosure door to their right so that he could seal them back in containment. Jonny nodded before launching back into the argument he was having with Sid as Owen cautiously made his way toward the enclosure doors and the control panel at the top of the wall. Jamie was standing next to Flower, watching the argument in front of them when he heard the low voice of G say something encouraging in Tyler’s direction. The air stirred as he felt Tyler’s movement behind him slowly shift toward the beta raptor hiding behind Toews. The animal’s blinking yellow eyes were shining at the rest of the humans with avid curiosity upon noticing the movement in it’s direction. Jamie’s arm snaked out at the last moment, grabbing Tyler’s belt loop and pinning him from moving any closer to the animal that he was no doubt attempting to ride. Tyler squirmed at the sudden jolt, whining that he just wanted to pet the raptor and Jamie never let him have any fun. G cackled from behind him and Flower let out a sigh that voiced Jamie’s identical thoughts. They definitely weren’t getting paid enough to deal with this shit.

“Is like pony!” Ovi exclaimed from the front of the group where he had his hand on a raptor’s nose. The raptor snorted and sent a warning nip in Ovi’s direction, to which he responded with answering coos and Russian baby talk toward the animal.

Upon hearing a whistle from Owen sound from the top of the enclosure wall, Jonny finally turned his attention back to his raptors and pointed in the direction of the open enclosure doors. They blinked at him for a second before he turned his _Captain Serious_ stare back on them and pointed more forcefully. “GO.”

The four animals ducked their heads and turned away from the group, begrudgingly listening to their new leader. As the dinosaurs passed through the large doors, Owen threw a lever from the top of the wall to seal the animals in place. He looked down at the group and called out. “I’m going to get them settled, walls are still holding strong in all enclosures, so you should be safe, but be careful. Keep following that path there another mile and you’ll see the building.”

The group made their way to the waiting ATV’s once again. G wordlessly climbed on behind Tanger, responding to Sid’s curious glance with a shrug. He himself climbed onto the ATV driven by Flower in the front of the group. Jonny punched Kaner in the arm in an attempt to get him to stop humming as he climbed onto the ATV behind him. Jamie ignored Tyler’s crossed arms as he climbed on behind him (Y _ou can’t play hockey with one arm, Ty)_. Ovi, on his own ATV, drove circles around the waiting group, throwing out shouts and cackles of glee. Heaven help whoever in DC had to inform him that it was illegal to ride one in a metropolitan area.

***

Moonlight reflected off the intact windows of the exhibit building, illuminating the front courtyard as the group pulled to a stop in front of the steps. The large metal triceratops statue casting strange shadows on the ground informed them that they were indeed in the right place.

 They could see where a huge chasm had opened up to the left of the undamaged building, swallowing the main road, and along with it the vehicles carrying the ten people attempting to return to the main facility. In later communication with the park personnel during the trip planning, Sid was informed that this included the PR specialist that had been at the building with his boyfriend. Sid shook his head and swallowed the bile that had made an appearance in his throat as he looked at the open earth. That could have been Geno.

Tanger, realizing the rising panic of his captain, slapped him on the back before pushing him forward and into the building.

Sid took a shaky breath and stepped forward to the facility map in the middle of the exhibit hall. “According to the last transmission about Geno, he and three scientists were in the upstairs lab of the facility. The backup generator needs to be manually tripped in order to get the power on enough to open the doors.”

“Is okay!” Ovechkin announced as he made his way up the main staircase. “I find Zhenya, let him know we come.”

Sid started to object, but turned back to the task at hand as no one else voiced any sort of protest to his actions. Knowing Ovi, it was probably the safest place for him anyway.

“Do we know where that is?” Jonny asked, using Kaner’s flashlight to study the map in the middle of the hall. “Kitchen isn’t on here.”

“Yeah.” Sid commented, absentmindedly reaching over to pull a flashlight from Tyler’s vest pocket. Tyler scoffed at being manhandled and sent him a scowl at the lack of manners—Jamie sent him a matching scowl, growling his discontent that Sid had the nerve to touch Segs. Sid shined the flashlight down at the paper in front of him, “The fuse box with the breaker is located downstairs in the kitchen.”

Oblivious to the indignant glaring of the two Stars, Sid led the group down the hallway to the right. As they reached the stairwell and turned to start down, a collective groan sounded from the group. A marble statue of a triceratops had shifted from its perch and was now blocking their descent to the kitchen. Tanger and Jamie stepped forward to shove at the statue, assessing for possible movement before they turned back to the group with a negative shake of their heads.

“Well what the fuck do we do now?” Tanger inquired, leaning on the slab of carved marble as he turned to his captain.

Sid shook his head, shining the flashlight on the building plans that had been handed to him prior to their departure. Jonny stood next to him, pointing at the dining hall that was apparently through the large wooden doors to their right. “Maybe there’s like a kitchen return thing for dishes in the dining room.”

Sid beamed a smile of gratitude at the brilliance of Tazer’s suggestion. “You know, I just might keep you around to wear the A again in 2018... I mean, if that’s okay with you.”

Jonny rolled his eyes at the comment as Kaner swiped the flashlight from his hand. He let out a giggle as he pulled his notebook from another pocket and began scribbling once again.

Segs wandered over to the door, attempting to push it open before realizing that they too had been locked into place upon power failure. Another groan filtered through the group, frustrated at being so close yet so far away. G let out a particularly inventive French phrase before flopping down on the steps of the ascending stairwell.  Flower turned away from the group to look up at the doors. There was no denying the beauty of the carved oak, scene depicting the overhead view of the island. It contrasted beautifully with the marble archway surrounding it, dark wood to white marble, accented with brushed gold at the hinges and the… what was that?

“Can that be reached?” he inquired pointing to the middle of the doors where gold glinted in the glow from the flashlight. Kaner turned and pointed the beam to the top of the fifteen foot doors. It appeared to be a latch that was holding the doors from swinging inward, complete with what looked to be a release button sitting dead center. Tyler looked over at Jamie with a smile before they both sprinted toward the main lobby, laughing excitedly. Sid looked from person to person, looking for some indication that someone else understood what was happening. The equally quizzical expressions following the Dallas players down the hallway told him that he wasn’t alone in his confusion.

Tyler rounded the corner again, arms full of colorful promotional rubber balls that had been stamped with the park logo. Jamie jogged in behind him carrying a hockey stick that he had pulled from the ATV’s waiting past the courtyard. Kaner let out a crow of excitement as he made grabby hands at the hockey stick.

“Fuck off, this was my idea.” Tyler admonished as he stole the stick from Jamie’s hands and lined up a rubber ball to take a shot at the latch. The rest of the group wisely retreated behind Segs before someone got pelted with ricocheting ball. Sid and Tanger hid themselves behind the pillars on either side of the hallway, attempting to protect themselves from sustaining yet another head injury at the hands of the NHL’s leading players. G scoffed at the action, but backed as far down the hallway as he could go without making it seem like he didn’t trust his own reaction time with rubber balls flying in his direction. Jamie conceded to letting Tyler attempt first shot, but only because he was a sucker and he could never deny Tyler anything it seemed. He went willingly as Flower shoved both he and Kaner behind him and they flicked the beam of the flashlights toward the top of the door.

“Here we go Seggy.” Tyler said to himself as he lined up the first shot.

The giggling of the group sounded behind him as his attempts strayed further and further from the latch. The sixth attempt that almost decapitated Flower had Jamie pulling the stick out of his hand.

“Who says you get to go next?” Sid asked indignantly as Jamie lined up a shot.

Jamie flicked a gaze back to the Pen’s captain, oddly confident in his following statement for someone so soft spoken. “My accuracy shooting time. If you don’t like it, then actually show up at the All Star game next year and challenge me.”

Kaner and G both dissolved into laughter so sharp that it echoed down the cavernous hallway. Jonny, trying his hardest to remain professional and contain his mirth, shoved the both of them into the lobby so that they didn’t get hit with flying rubber while rolling on the floor in amusement. A fond expression took residence on Tyler’s face as he exchanged a quick look and a wink with his best friend.

Apparently the cocky comment had boosted Jamie’s confidence as it took only two shots before he hit the latch release dead center. The group let out a triumphant shout as the left door to the dining hall swung open and Jamie turned with his stick extended over his head in a celebration. Sid had the good sense to hurry forward to stop the momentum of the door from locking closed again before impatiently motioning the group forward.

Tyler moved forward to attach himself to Jamie’s side and leaned up to whisper something in the ear of his captain that sent a blooming flush to the larger man’s skin. Jonny tastefully pulled the beam of the flashlight away from the two of them and smiled over at Kaner who knocked knowingly into his shoulder. They simultaneously spun their gaze forward as a ball flew past their heads on a collision course with the Dallas players. The hand that shot through the air and snagged the blue rubber should have surprised no one at this point, though G still let out an impressed huff at the speed of Flower, effectively softening the responding glare.

***

They joined Sid at the far end of the dining hall where a sign advertised tray return. The opening into which the trays moved toward the kitchen was a less than two foot by one foot square cut into the wall. Sid flashed the beam of light into the opening, sprawling himself on the conveyor belt for a better look.

“It looks like it opens up to a wash room on the other side that has to be connected to the kitchen somehow. I can see stairs in the back corner.” Sid commented to the group. “Someone just has to get through this opening.

The group looked up at him as a blush crossed Sid’s cheeks. “I uh, I don’t think I’m gonna fit.”

G let out a giggle and turned away from the group. Letang and Flower tried to hold back the smiles that crossed their faces at his announcement. They knew Sid was sensitive about his hockey ass, but it was hard to not use the chance to chirp him for it. Jamie smiled but just shook his head. “I know there’s no way I’m fitting.”

Jonny let out an annoyed snort accompanied with a scowl for his own admission. “I probably won’t fit either.”

Kaner broke into a smile and patted the ass of his captain before he stepped forward. “Let’s do this bitches.”

Sid hopped off the conveyer belt and handed the flashlight to Kaner as he slid forward into the opening, singing the Mission Impossible theme song as he army crawled forward. He let out a cry as a blue rubber ball struck the back of his thigh, silencing the music and pulling everyone’s attention toward the duo of Penguins standing in the back of the group. Tanger shrugged innocently as he quickly hid his hands behind his back.

Jonny sent an unamused look at Flower. “Where were you on that one?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Flower returned, expression matching his defenseman.

Jonny fixed his _Captain Serious_ look on both Penguins and their lips threated to curl into smiles. Maybe he was losing his touch. G again broke into an amused chuckle before they all turned their attention back to whatever commentary Kaner was providing about the room he had squeezed into.

“Kaner, the fuse box is downstairs in the back right corner. There should be a switch on the wall that indicates backup power.” Sid calls through the opening. “Once the power is back on, come back up here and through the opening again, I don’t think there’s a staircase that you can use to get back up.”

“Aye Aye Cap!” Kaner offered before the beam of light disappears down the staircase.

“What now?” G asked, looking around at the group.

Tyler glanced at the stick in Jamie’s hand before exchanging a look with G. G reached over and plucked the flashlight from Tazer’s hand as the two took off through the open doorway.

“That’s the only light in here assholes!!!” Tanger called at their retreating forms.

All in all, it wasn’t that big of a deal, it was a cloudless night and the floor to ceiling windows let in plenty of light to the room. G quickly returned with an armful of hockey sticks and the flashlight. “Benny, you might want to go get your center. A baby dinosaur just showed up outside.”

Jamie let out a groan and stalked out the door. G set the flashlight in the middle of the room, beam shooting upward and dropped the bundle of sticks, separating them into teams, pond hockey style. Jonny shot Sid a look and took his place to line up against him for a faceoff. Sid, visibly torn between his desire to play and his worry for Geno, finally let out a sigh and accepted his stick from Tanger. “Only til the lights go on.”

“Tyler, you can’t just pick up a fucking dinosaur!” They heard Jamie bellow from the hallway.

Tyler strolled back into the room with a genetically engineered mini brontosaurus in his arms, giggling as it nuzzled at his neck. “Calm down Jam, he likes me. I’m gonna name him Arlo like in the dinosaur movie.”

Jamie followed quickly behind Segs, turning and gesturing at the rest of the group for support. Segs knelt down and put the newly named Arlo on the marble floor before staying crouched down to attempt and engage the dinosaur in a game of ball.

“Arlo was the kid not the dinosaur.” Tanger offered as he backpedaled to disengage the ball from a streaking Toews.

"He was Arlo the 100 times I watched it." Segs responds, his attention staying on the animal in front of him.

As Jamie prepared to comment on the dinosaur bounding across the floor in pursuit of a rolling ball, a low hum kicked in, followed by soft fluorescent lighting illuminating the structure. Flower and Tanger let out a triumphant cry as Sid booked through the doors as fast as his feet will carry him. Flower sighed and followed behind him at a reasonable pace. Jonny stared after the retreating Penguins before pausing to look back at the opening to the dish room. “What about Peeks?”

G sent him a grin before taking advantage of the break in play to steal the ball from Tanger’s stick. Jamie sighed and stepped around a crouched Tyler as he motioned for Jonny to lead the way back to the conveyer belt. They were pulling Kaner back through the small opening as Ovi threw open both (now thankfully unlocked) doors “WE SAVE HIM. I call my men, have them come.”

“You mean I saved him.” Kaner commented with a satisfied smirk from his spot between Jamie and Jonny. “You people and your giant asses almost fucked everything up.”

Jonny turned an unamused glare in his direction. Kaner winked and slapped him on the ass again before rushing forward to pick up a stick.

Sid appeared through the doors tucked under Geno’s arm. His face was flushed and a giggle escaped his mouth as he turned away from whatever Geno whispered in his ear. The scientists that happened to be trapped with Geno follow behind the two Penguins, voicing their gratitude to a patient Flower. Spotting the dinosaur that Tyler had adopted, Ovi rushed over to his side to join in the fun.

“Hey Cros! You tell your boyfriend how your ass almost fucked up the rescue?” Kaner called over from his battle with G.

Sid felt a blush flash across his face as he tried to glare at Kaner. Geno looked to him with a smile, placing a pat on the aforementioned behind of his captain. "Is okay, Sid. Ass still perfect to me.”

Before Jonny could bark his disapproval at Kaner’s comment, an earth shattering rumble erupted from the front of the building. The ground began to shake beneath the group as they scrambled to pull each other into doorways for some semblance of protection. They rode out the intense tremor before tentatively stepped into the open room once again.  After taking a headcount and realizing that the group was intact, Sid turned back to the empty hallway, cautiously taking a step toward the onslaught of the deafening rumble. Jonny and Jamie follow closely behind him, leaving Geno, Kaner and Segs to calm down a bleating Arlo and Tanger and Flower to calm down the hysterical scientists.

The trio moved cautiously down the hallway, keeping their eyes peeled for any indication of instability in the structure. As they reached the front doors with no visible issues, they gazed out past the courtyard where the ATV’s had been sitting in wait… had been being the key term. The chasm that had decimated the main road prior to their arrival had now cut a slice across the jungle from which they had come, now effectively cutting off all means of escape to the other side of the island. The canyon rapidly filling itself with rushing water only told them that the crack had extended its way to the sea,. Conventional wisdom suggested that, at best guestimate, they were well and truly fucked. As the three exchanged glances from where they stood at the edge of the earth, they let out a collective shriek as Ovi’s voice boomed behind them. “Is okay Sidney Crosby. I, make phone call.”

Jonny sent him a look. “What’s a phone call gonna do?”

“My men, they come.” Ovi replied, turning back to the building with a nonchalant shrug. “Need to be on roof.”

The three captains exchanged yet another look, pointedly ignoring the announcement from the Russian as they continued their silent survey of the damage. Finally admitting defeat at the prospect of crossing the channel, Sid commented, “We should probably see if we can get some sort of communication up and running, eh?”

Jamie and Jonny nodded in agreement before turning to follow Sid back across the courtyard. They walk at a leisurely pace, pausing occasionally to map out possible means to establish communication with the main facility.

Suddenly, Jamie stopped and looked at his Olympic line mates as a sound sliced through the oddly silent light of the morning, growing in volume he listened. “Does that sound like a helicopter to you?”

“SIDNEY CROSBY! COME TO ROOF NOW!” Ovechkin called from the top of the facility, only his head visible from the vantage point of the Canadians standing outside. Tyler appeared next to him, holding Arlo under one arm while pointing in the distance at something in the air.

Sid, Jamie, and Jonny turned to look at one another before Jonny huffed out a breath. “No fucking way.”

Jamie just shrugged and led the way into the building and up the flight of stairs nearest the dining hall. The door at the top was propped open with Jonny’s stick, which provoked a growl from the Chicago captain. He replaced the stick with the doorstop that was sitting next to the wide open door before stalking over to the gathered group. Tazer punched Kaner in the shoulder before the wind picked up considerably and he watched a large heli-carrier land on the roof of the building.

“What the fuck was that for?” Kaner accused from next to him where he was still rubbing his arm. Ovi, in front of them, threw open his arms to the first man out of the waiting chopper. Nicklas Backstrom sent the group a wave from behind the back of Ovi, who had pulled him into a hug. From the open door and through the windows, they could see most of the Washington Capitals team staring curiously at the island. TJ Oshie sent a smirk and a wave toward Jonny from the doorway of the chopper before almost being bowled over by the brobeans trio of Andre Burakosky, Tom Wilson, and Mike Latta who had spotted the dinosaur in Tyler’s hands and were hip checking each other out of the way in a race to get to him first.

Ovi strolled back over to Sid and Jonny, unaffected by the wind caused by the whirling propellers of the chopper. "See Sidney Crosby? This how you rescue boyfriend."

Sid turned an unimpressed look toward Ovechkin as Jonny let out a huff of indignation and walked away from the conversation. Kaner followed after him with an amused smirk on his face. Sure, he didn’t want to have to thank the Caps either, but Jonny was way more pissed than him so it was going to make his next comment SO worth it. “Uh… looks like we owe Broshie a thank you, huh?”

Tazer scoffed, turning a murderous glare in his direction. " ** _I_**  badassed the raptors,  ** _I_**  thought of the tray return,  ** _I_**  wouldn't have gotten trapped on a fucking island filled with dinosaurs."

Kaner grinned and pulled him to his side as he turned them back toward the heli-carrier that waiting to take them back to the main facility to drop off the scientists ( _And Arlo, Tyler_ ). They climbed inside and took a seat across from Ovi and Backy, next to Sid and Malkin.

Ovi, as usual, didn’t notice the scowl that had taken over Jonny’s face as he continued his explanation to the two Canadians. “Of course team come for Zhenya and Zhenya boyfriend. If I let all players in NHL get eat, Seryoza have my head on platter! And what about baby Russian Hawk players? How I’m let Vitya, and Artem, and Artemi captain get eat by dinosaur or fall in ocean?"

Sid, finally able to relax for the first time since Geno took this stupid trip, held in a giggle and turned his head away from the pissed off Blackhawks captain and toward the interior of the chopper. He saw Segs at the other door explaining to Jamie that he could totally keep Arlo in Texas with his pups. The brobeans trio voiced a chorus of agreement from across the aisle where they were taking pictures of the baby brontosaur. He watched with a grin as Jamie patiently tried to avoid looking at Tyler like he was a moron as he not-so-subtly told him that there was “No way in fuck you’re bringing home a dinosaur.”

Tanger and G were sitting across from each other in the next aisle, tossing a blue rubber ball back and forth with increasing intensity before Flower snatched it out of the air, effectively ending their game. Sid, content with the success of the mission even if it meant giving every one of these guys a free check during the upcoming season, took his phone out of his pocket and pulled Geno in for a selfie of his own.

#bestvacationever


End file.
